I've Got A Crush On You
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: First GG fic so be kind. We all know the illustrious Finn and his reputation, but Cynthia can't help but feel as if she's got a little crush. Just a baby one. Okay, so it's huge, but she's not leting Finn in. No way. Well, ok maybe just this once. R


-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I did. So bad! I also don't own the lyrics, which belong to Rod Stewart and his writer.

A:N: Well, this is my first Gilmore Girl fan fiction. I thought I would try one out, because well, I absolutely adore that Australian Finn. I hope you all enjoy this fic!

-----------------------------------

_How glad the many millions,_

_Of Annabel's and Lillian's would be,_

_To capture me._

_But you had such persistence,_

_You wore down my resistance._

_I fell, and it was swell._

She watched him walk into the pub. It was hard not to notice him. The tall, dark, and dangerous Australian boy. The ultimate playboy. All the girls around her turned, and at the sight of him, they dug in their purses for their touch -ups. "Cynthia, what are you doing? Didn't you see that hottie who just walked in." Cyn rolled her eyes, and ignored her friend, Annabel.

"You guys are completely crazy." Cyn said. She flicked her dark-auburn red hair over her shoulder and looked back around the bar at the people who were occupying the seats around her and her friends. Sighing, Cyn thought about her friends. First off, they called her _Cynthia,_ when she told them she just wanted to be called Cyn. She _hated _her name.

While her friends touched up their makeup, no doubt trying to vie for the attention of the three frat boys that had walked in not to long ago, Cyn made her way up to the bar. She took a seat and looked around for the bartender.

_You're my big, brave, and handsome Romeo._

_How I won you,_

_I shall never ever know._

_It's not that you're attractive,_

_But, oh, my heart grew active._

_When you, came into view._

"I'll have a Manhattan." Cyn said to the bartender. Getting out her wallet, she handed the bartender the correct amount, plus tip, and took her drink. As she was bringing it up to her mouth, someone sat down in the stool beside her.

"Scotch on the rocks." The person said. The accent was what she noticed first about the man. It was a deep, Australian accent. Turning around slightly on her chair, Cyn sighed quietly. It was the guy from before. Noticing her stare, the guy turned to offer her a charming smile. "See something you like, love?" The man asked her.

Rolling her eyes, but still maintaining her cool, Cyn smiled. "Not in particular." She said, and the guy put his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"I'm hurt, darling. You really know how to wound a man." He said dramatically. Cyn laughed, but held out her hand for the man. He took her hand, but instead of shaking it, brought it up to his lips and gently brushed a kiss to it. Cyn ignored the electric shock, blaming it on the alcohol, even though she hadn't had a drop all night.

"I don't see a man here, but I guess you were talking about yourself. I'm Cyn by the way." She said, bringing her hand to sit in her lap when he released it. The man smiled, and fluttered his eyelashes girlishly. This should have made him look foolish, but on him it seemed sexy.

"I'm Finn, love. So, Cyn, does your name imply that you are indeed sinful?" Finn asked, charmingly. He had let go of her hand, but he still felt the tingles he had gotten when she held it out to him. _Never had that before, he thought. _He slowly and unabashedly took in her figure and smiled devilishly. _Oh goody, a red-head._

Cyn laughed and tried to stop herself from giggling like her friends would have done. "I don't know what you might be implying, Finn." She said. _He's checking me out, she thought. At least he doesn't mind the red-hair._

_Listen, Baby._

_I've got a crush on you,_

_Sweetie pie._

_All the day and night time,_

_Here me sigh._

_I had the heavenliest notion,_

_That I could fall with,_

_Such emotion._

A slow song started, and Cyn looked out to the dance floor. All the happy couples were making their way to the middle of the floor as the song started to play. She saw the boys that Finn had come in with earlier and the blonde girl and brown girl they were dancing with. She wished she had someone that she could dance with out there. She turned away from the happy couples and took a drink of what she had ordered earlier. She had forgotten what it was, but she was sure that she didn't want it anymore. Grimacing as she swallowed, she looked into her martini glass at the pink drink.

"Something wrong, kitten?" Finn asked her. He had noticed her longing look out to the dance floor, although he didn't think she had noticed that he noticed. He looked at her drink and smiled. No one could possibly like that.

Cyn looked at Finn, managed a half-smile and downed the rest of her drink. "Nothing at all." She said nonchalantly, but she knew he could see right through it. Finn stood up, took her hand, and drug her off of her stool.

"Alright then, how about a dance, Cyn?" She looked up at him with a pleased and wary look. He rolled his eyes and brought her closer to the dance floor. The stares they were getting did not go unnoticed by him, but he decided to ignore them.

"Are you sure, Finn? I don't want you to feel like you have to dance with me." She said, but it was really just to be polite, seeing as they were already out on the dance floor. She was sure, now though, that despite the alcohol she had just drained, the shock she got where their hands were connected was not natural.

Finn felt it too, and he nodded as he pulled her closer and put his hands around her waist. "Absolutely. I love this song." Cyn laughed, but could tell he was telling the truth. As they danced, he could faintly here her singing the lyrics.

_Could you coo,_

_Could you care?_

_For a cunning cottage,_

_That we could share._

_The world will pardon my mush,_

_Cus I have got a crush,_

_My baby on you._

Finn laughed, but never-the-less sang along to the next part, whispering it in her ear.

_Could you coo,_

_Could you care._

_For a country cottage,_

_That we could share._

Smiling, Cyn sang to the next part with him, even though her words were muffled in his shirt, and his were muffled in her hair.

_The world will pardon my mush,_

_Cus I have got a crush,_

_My baby, on you._

Finn twirled Cyn as the ending notes began to play. Cyn smiled up at Finn, and sang the last few words to him. He smiled too, because he could tell that he really did have a crush.

_My baby, on you._

_My, my, baby on you._

When the song had ended, Finn kept Cyn in his arms. Holding her tighter, he breathed in the scent of her hair, a mix of cinnamon and vanilla. "I think we should get to know each other better, love. Because I don't know about you, but I certainly feel something." He heard her laugh against his chest, and the vibrations sent a tingle down his spine.

"Let me just get my purse, and we can go out for coffee or something." Cyn said as she dislodged herself from Finn, and went back to her friends to get her purse. Ignoring her friends, she walked out the door to the club and into the chilly night air. Feeling someone's arms go around her, she nestled back into the crook his arms made.

Then she heard Finn utter those words in her ear and for the first time, she was glad her crush was on the tall, dark, and dangerous Aussie.

_Oh Baby, _

_On You._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this. If I get a lot of reviews, I might make it into a story! Anyways, don't be afraid to leave a review, any type will do, it really just helps if I know how people feel about my stuff.

Love from me,

_Baby Blue Eyes 10_


End file.
